


Refresher Lessons.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels), valuna



Series: Born To The Life [14]
Category: Actor RPF, Aeon Flux RPF
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-12
Updated: 2005-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valuna/pseuds/valuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marton takes Jonny hunting. (Part two of In Flux, preceded by Generations Converge and followed by Contain and Control)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refresher Lessons.

**Author's Note:**

> Time element: Current day
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a story about vampires. Since we all know vampires don't really exist, then the characters can't be based on real people since those people can't be vampires in a world where such creatures don't exist. We personally don't know anything about these people's lives. Don't care to. In other words, it's fiction, folks, the product of overworked imaginations
> 
> Notes: Full character list can be found here. All you need to know to read this is that Marton is everything-except-for-birth brothers with Sean, who is Gerry's father. Gerry turned Jonny. That makes Jonny part of the family, and a "nephew" to Marton.

Filming gets easier on Jonny as Marton takes more control of him. He's been a vampire for several years, but he still knows so little of the new life he's been immersed in. And feeding on location, away from where he's comfortable in London, is more awkward. It's also more fun, being in Germany, dark forests near their sets. Tonight Marton's taking him hunting, and Jonny's standing outside the building, shifting from one foot to the other, fidgeting.

It's one of the hottest nightclubs in the city, and Marton keeps his arm around Jonny's waist as he brings him inside. "Keep in mind," he whispers, knowing that Jonny will be able to hear him. "Most of them want to be bitten. They just don't know it yet."   
_Is that how I was?_ Jonny looks over the crowd. Young, swaying to the beat, and it's very techno, very heavy. Jonny closes his eyes for a moment. He can hear the blood in their veins. "It's so strong," he murmurs. "Their blood. Hurts my head."

"I know." Marton kisses Jonny's cheekbone, his tongue sliding down. "Focus on your own heartbeat." Jonny's old enough to learn the tricks. "Isolate one pulse from the rest."

Easier said than done, especially when Marton's tongue is distracting Jonny's brain, as well as other body parts, but he keeps his eyes closed, concentrates on his own heartbeat, finds it, centers on that. It does make a difference. "Getting there, Marton. Still, some so strong, almost overwhelming." He opens his eyes and turns his head, looking at Marton. "Are those the ones we want?"

Marton smiles proudly. Good baby. "Yes, Jonny. The strong ones. We don't want to kill tonight." He strokes the small of Jonny's back as he leads him towards one of the walls of the clubs, away from the pounding beat of the music. "Tonight's about learning their limits."

"Their limits? Like how much to take?" Jonny leans against the wall, his gaze tracking a boy with short dark hair. "Gerry told me some of that."

"Yes, and he might have even shown you the practical applications." But probably not. Gerry tended to be an airhead. Did have a great mouth on him, though. "Tonight, you will learn how to sip."

"Practical? Uh, no. We've never really done this." Jonny tilts his head, leans back, listens to the hearts beating. "That one, Marton, can I have him?"

Marton follows Jonny glance to see a pretty lad about Jonny's age, a shock of white-blond hair and a very strong pulse. "Yes, you may." Marton smiles. "Go over, lad. You know how to pick up pretty boys, I trust?"

Jonny gives Marton a blushing grin. "Sort of." He walks over to the boy, cutting through the dancers to step in next to him. Jonny doesn't talk at first, just easing in behind the boy, slipping into his personal space, mimicking his dance motions.

Lukas has been dancing for the last half hour, cruising for the right guy for the night. No one's been quite his fantasy yet, but then his attention's caught by the man moving towards him and standing so close. He swallows hard. Yes. This is the one. For tonight.

With a last glance back at Marton, Jonny places his hand on Lukas' hips. "It's better if you sway this way to that particular beat," he whispers, leaning in, lips pressed against the back of Lukas' neck.

Lukas smiles and presses back against Jonny's hold. "Is it?" He starts to move the same way Jonny is.

"Yeah. Much better." Jonny's up against Lukas' arse, grinding in time to the music, his hands planted firmly on human hips, holding tight. "When the music stops, I might not let go. Problem?"

Lukas shakes his head immediately. "No. No problem." He looks over his shoulder and smiles. "I have a place nearby."

"I was thinking the wall outside." Jonny kisses Lukas' throat, more of a lick over the pulse point, Jonny's senses pulling out the blood, singling it from everything else in the room. He pulls back before the urge to bite slides into place, waiting till the music ends to make another move.

Lukas purrs. "Wall works." He slides his hand beneath Jonny's waistband and starts to stroke his cock.

Jonny moans. _Let the human think he has the upper hand, that he's in control._ He shifts to one side, making Lukas' access a bit easier, encouraging.

Lukas is pleased that he managed to get his hand where he wants it in one try. That always bodes well for how the night ends up. He strokes Jonny's cock lightly, swaying to the beat.

The beat's picking up, the music building to its penultimate crescendo, and Jonny's getting harder. It's a perfect way to start the best part of the evening. As the sound dies down to a subtle roar in the seconds between songs, Jonny reaches down and grabs Lukas' hand, pulling it out of his jeans. "Come with me," he murmurs, moving to leave the dance floor.

"'Bout time," Lukas mutters, and follows Jonny out.

"It's rude to be impatient," Jonny says, turning as they exit the building, nudging Lukas into the wall, then around its side to a darker portion. "Didn't your mother teach you manners?"

Lukas grins. "No." He reaches up beneath Jonny's shirt and starts stroking his skin. "You feel nice."

Jonny's whimpering, slow and almost mournful, and he swipes his tongue over the tip of his fang. The blood's so strong, almost too strong, but he knows he needs to hold off, wait till Marton's here, till he's sure of what he's doing.

Marton's followed Jonny and the human out and now he's waiting in the shadows. He'll be able to pull Jonny off in time.

He listens carefully, closing his eyes, picking up on Marton's heartbeat. That's enough to set the chain in motion. Jonny leans in, sucks at Lukas' neck while guiding Lukas' hand down, back to his cock.

Lukas whimpers. He starts stroking Jonny's cock, arching his neck against Jonny's mouth.

At first it's a nibble, casual and meaning nothing, then Jonny's fang scratches the skin, caresses that first drop of blood out of the opening wound. A moment before he bites down harder, slicing into Lukas' throat, pinning his body against the wall, and then he's sucking, harder as the seconds wind into minutes.

_Vampire!_ The thought goes straight to Lukas' cock, even as he screams at the bite. Fucking hurts, but it's the good way. Definitely the good way.

The blood squirts into Jonny's mouth, his fang slitting the artery, washing down his throat. He drinks with the greed of a newborn, Lukas' blood laced with beer and the hint of pot. _Oh, fuck, so good._

He's not paying attention to the heartbeat slowing under him, the human's body going limp. Jonny could feed all night, he thinks, and not care about what's happening, whether the human lives or dies.

That's enough. Marton reaches out and pulls Jonny back. "Stop," he orders. "Now."

Jonny turns quickly, snarling at Marton. "Don't want to stop," he hisses. "Blood tastes too good."

Marton grabs Jonny's face between his hands and forces him to look at him. "Yes. Tastes good. But you can't take too much."

"But I want more," Jonny growls, blood dripping from his lips and his eyes glazed. "Please, Marton."

"No." Marton matches the growl. His fangs come down and he presses Jonny hard against the wall. "None more from him."

"Then take me hunting for more." Jonny pushes back, fangs still down, uncaring about Lukas, who's barely conscious, slouched against the wall. "Hurts, Marton, the craving, the hunger."

Marton wraps his arm around Jonny's neck and pulls him in, not letting him move. "You'll get to hunt. But you have to control yourself first."

Jonny's mind wants to fight Marton, but the embrace, the tight hold, it contradicts his desires and he lets himself relax, rubbing his face against Marton's chest. "Don't like control. Gerry says I'm hard to control." He digs his hands into Marton's pockets. "Like the blood. Human's good, but I have to let him live, don't I?"

Marton slowly wraps his other arm around Jonny, holding him more as an embrace than a headlock. "You _are_ hard to control, but that just means you're part of the family. It's hard to let them live, but it's necessary."

"Suppose we have to pick him up, brush him off and send him home," Jonny says, snuggling closer, Marton's heartbeat calming him more, settling his hunger into a dull roar. "Then you can take me somewhere else, hunt some more?"

"Of course, lad." Marton slides his fingers across Jonny's throat. "I won't let you go to bed hungry."

Jonny grins, tilts his head back. "Can I have that, too, Uncle Marton? Blood _and_ pain."

Marton smirks. "All part of a balanced diet."

"I think I'm down enough," Jonny says, gliding his tongue over his teeth, feeling the fangs retreat. "Probably need to close his wound better."

"Yes." Marton lets go of Jonny abruptly. "Do that."

Jonny steps away from Marton, reaches down and pulls Lukas up from where he's slumped down the wall. He leans in, tilting Lukas' head with one hand as he licks the wound.

It feels like he's floating. Lukas can barely feel Jonny's touch.

"You need to go home now, Lukas," Jonny whispers as he finishes licking. "Get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

"Nnng." Go home. Yes. He'll do that.

Jonny looks over at Marton as Lukas stumbles along the wall. He reaches down, adjusts his jeans, palming his cock as he straightens the fly. "Oh, yeah, that feels good."

Marton grins. "I know, Jonny." He holds out his hand in invitation. "Come here, lad. We have more prey to stalk."


End file.
